Differences
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: Differences between guys and girls seem obvious. But what about the differences in individuals? When one turns down the plans of another, he learns how differently people can really be.


Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World.

Author's note: I've watched the episode The Beard a number of times. And to be completely honest, I always found it to be completely confusing. So the girls were upset at Cory and Shawn for the stupid plan of Shawn dating one while Cory kept an eye on the other. That made sense. What didn't make sense was how Linda made such a leap after she hung out with Cory literally a day or two earlier, and she sees him talking to Stacy and then it's like she likes Shawn again. While it's not odd to think teens are fickle (no offense to any reading this), it's own how quickly Linda changed tunes. So now hopefully, I can make something a bit more clear, and maybe have Cory make a different decision. Enjoy.

* * *

Cory Matthews stood in front of his best friend, Shawn Hunter, as the cooler boy of the pair just explained his plan regarding a blonde and brunette girl, Linda and Stacy. He had already told Shawn that the idea of him dating one to babysit while Shawn dated the other was a bad idea. However, it was hard to convince Shawn of anything once he got a thought inside his head.

"No Shawn. I can't do this. This is going to end badly," Cory tried to stress.

Shawn shook his head with his smile still in place. "Cory, come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

Cory actually thought about that question. He wasn't sure why, but in his head, he pictured the Linda turning against him. He did like Linda and he didn't want to ruin anything before something even began. But in his head, he pictured himsefl talking to Stacy, trying to convince her to stay with Shawn only for Linda to interrupt and somehow getting the impression that he was playing both girls just to get them away from Shawn, only to have them to himself.

"You'd be surprised Shawn. I'm sorry but I can't do it. Not this time."

Shawn nodded solemnly. "Alright man. I guess I'll figure out something."

Shawn walked off in a hurry before Cory could say anything else. The youngest Matthews boy looked on before he turned to go to class.

As the day wore on, Cory watched as Linda sat in front of him. He wanted to say something to her but he had no idea. One more class without Linda passed before it was time for everyone to go home on the lovely Friday afternoon. As he walked to the usual part of the hallway, just around the corner from Feeny's office, Cory spotted a boy named Roy talking to Linda. However, his crush seemed completely uninterested. Cory stepped forward.

"Hey Roy! You gotta see this! There's this guy hitting on this girl, who's totally not interested in him! oh wait...it's you!"

"Yeah real funny Matthews," Roy said as he turned to Linda. "Your loss."

"Oh no it's not."

"Thank you. I never know what to say when creepy guys hit on me," Linda said.

"Me neither."

Linda looked at the boy. "Can you ask you something? Is Shawn acting strange?"

"W-well..."

"Cory, I-ah!" Shawn said as he came up only to turn when he saw Linda.

"I guess he is acting strange. Are you worried?" Cory asked.

"A little. I like Shawn. I thought maybe he liked me. You're his best friend. Has he ever said anything?"

Cory began to tremble slightly. "Well, he thinks you're a very nice and beautiful girl. But sometimes, it's hard for a guy to know what to do around a girl like you."

Linda smirked and eyed Cory. "But this is Shawn we're talking about. How could he have trouble?"

"You'd be surprised."

Linda looked at Cory again. "I'm feeling hungry."

"How about Chubbie's?"

"I've never been. But sure," Linda said with a smile. "I have to do something first so let's meet up in ten minutes."

Cory nodded and watched Linda walk off. Cory held a frown as he sat down on the nearby bench.

"Cory?" he heard a voice call out. He looked up to see Topanga Lawrence looking at him in concern.

Topanga had been someone he admired for a long time until sixth grade where they had found their own social groups. However, he and Topanga had become close again, and even shared more than a few charged moments together. But it was difficult to maintain what they had as Cory and Topanga both were still navigating the trials of youth.

"Hey Topanga."

"Are you okay? I don't think I've seen you so sad since...well, you know."

Cory nearly smiled as he thought back on their first real date. He wasn't fond of how other kids treated him after his first missed opportunity. But Topanga's honesty and character broke through and they shared their third kiss. He wouldn't say this out loud, but their most recent kiss proved to be even better than the last time.

"I've got...another problem. I think I need therapy."

Topanga smiled and shook her head. "You may not need therapy Cory. So what's on your mind?"

"Have you ever had someone come to you about a decision, and when you tell them what they don't want to hear, they kinda seem...different?"

Topanga looked at her friend. "Does this have anything to do with Linda and Stacy having a crush on Shawn?"

"How'd you know?" Cory asked perplexed.

"Well, I'm a girl, and girls talk to each other. They've told their friends about it but their friends talked about it to others. And no offense, but I think they're both nuts."

"What do you mean?"

"Cory, he's your best friend and there's no reason to get in the way of that. But knowing Shawn as long as I've known you, he may try to date them at the same time in some weird way."

Cory didn't think of that but then he realized that Topanga wasn't completely off. Topanga asked him, "Did he ask you to baybsit one while he dated the other?"

"Yeah. But I told him I couldn't do it. I'm supposed to meet Linda soon to go to Chubbie's."

"You do realize what might be happening right?" Topanga asked.

"A girl I like is getting food with me. But she'll be thinking of Shawn. Big shock Topanga."

The Lawrence girl shook her head. "Not just that. You might be walking into something more complicated than you think."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Please be careful, Cory."

Cory nodded and Topanga left him with his thoughts. Linda showed up and the two departed.

* * *

The two teens walked down the stairs of the establishment as the Friday afternoon rush was in full swing. At the base of the stairs, the two teens shared a laugh. Cory said, "I can't believe you to John Adams and you've never been to Chubbie's."

"Well, I've always heard it was such a dive."

"It was a dive but now it's a rathole."

"Is the food good?"

"It's a rathole."

Cory saw Linda approach the counter but quickly intercepted her and explained Chubbie's unusual method of taking orders. When the proprietor turned around, Linda used Cory's advice and managed to order her meal. With a drink in hand, Cory said, "I've never seen anyone get so much respect from Chubbie. You're a natural."

"Well, I learned from the best," Linda said with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Cory said as he began to sit opposite of Linda. The girl spoke up, "Where are you going?"

"Oh. I thought I'd sit here."

"What's wrong with next to me?"

Cory was caught off guard before he said, "I don't know. I'll go see."

Cory went to sit right next to Linda and saw the girl's smile. "You know, it seems much better sitting here."

"You know, it's funny. I was so worried aobut Shawn. But being here, I don't know, I feel like there's something more to you than meets the eye, Cory."

"Well, I-"

He was cut off by Linda kissing him. His eyes widened and he didn't know what else to do. When Linda pulled back, his eyes were still a large as saucers and his mouth hung open. Cory looked up to see Shawn with Stacy. Shawn gave a smile and thumbs-up while Cory could only smile awkwardly, not that Linda could notice.

* * *

On Monday, school had come and gone without much trouble until Cory was leaving class and he saw Shawn and Stacy having an argument. Before he knew it, the pair had broken up. Cory decided not to hang around and immediately left.

When he arrived at Chubbie's, he saw the brunette girl trying to order food but getting little result.

"Stacy? You're trying to get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah. But every time I come here, I can't get this guy to give me any food."

"Allow me," Cory said wearily. Chubbie turned back around and Cory whispered instructions to Stacy. The girl turned around. "Wait, I don't like Turkey."

"Trust me, it's not turkey," he said as he gestured for them to sit down. "So what are you doing here? What happened to you and Shawn?"

"We broke up. Honestly, I don't think we have anything in common. And..." Stacy briefly glanced into Cory's eyes.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"I think he might like someone else."

Cory tried to mask his features as Linda continued. "I mean you're his best friend so you know him better than anyone. His reputation gets all kinds of girls going his way. Hard to compete with that, you know?"

Cory simply nodded. If he was honest with himself, he felt as though he had to keep up with Shawn when it came to girls and being cool. As he thought more aobut it, he began to wonder if he had his best friend's respect, given that he was asked to babysit whichever girl the Hunter boy was not dating.

"I kinda know what you mean."

"Cory, was I wrong to end things with Shawn so quickly?" Linda asked as she leaned in.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not the expert on this sort of thing. I've never been out with a girl long enough to know when something like that happens. Plus, i tend to screw things up pretty badly."

"But he's still your best friend. Is there any way you can help me?" she said as she held his hand on the table. Cory wanted to shirk away from her touch when he looked up and saw Linda approaching.

"Cory? Am I interrupting something?"

Cory immediately pulled his hand away. "No. We were just talking. She wanted my help with something."

"Help with what?" Linda asked.

Cory went to answer but then Stacy answered. "It's about Shawn."

"Oh. Did you break up with him?" the blond asked. Stacy asked and Linda looked to Cory. "And you just happened to be there to pick up the pieces and get her yourself."

"What? No!" Cory said as he stood up. "She really just wanted some advice. But I told her that I donn't know how to help. Look, I'm not like Shawn. I'm not the kind of guy that just gets whatever girl is around because I'm cool. I'm the exact opposite of that. And Linda, i wasn't putting any moves on Stacy because I like you."

The girls were stunned at hearing his words. They could only look at him as their thoughts tried to process the meaning of what he said.

"Well, if we're being honest, I made a mistake kissing you Cory," Linda said. Cory's brow furrowed. Linda continued. "I still like Shawn. But I kissed you and I shouldn't have. You're a nice guy Cory, but I don't feel that way about you. Not the way I thought I did when I kissed you."

Cory stood stunned into silence as Linda walked away. Shawn walked into minutes later and saw Cory standing in front of Stacy.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. I think, um, I'm going to go after I get my food. I'll call you later Shawn," Stacy said as she walked away.

Shawn turned to his best friend. "Cory what happened?"

"Linda doesn't like me back."

"Like you back? Wait a minute, you like Linda? Cory, you know you almost ruined the plan, right?"

"Forget the stinking plan Shawn. Why do you think I said no to begin with? And you shouldn't have asked me to be a part of that in the first place."

"You're right. You're not that kind of person and I shouldn't have tried to drag you into it," Shawn said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Linda likes you a lot more anyway."

Shawn looked confused as he asked, "What happened with you two?"

Cory told him everything, from the moment he helped Linda with Roy to them having a moment at Chubbie's, which Cory had never planned on to begin with. However, Cory mentioned to Shawn how he also tried to be helpful by not trying to interfere, and yet everything still blew up in his face. Shawn looked at his best friend.

"I'm sorry man. For what it's worth, I don't think I like Linda as much as I thought."

Cory only looked at his best friend as Shawn continued. "Look, you were right. I was being selfish. And I didn't exactly give you the respect I should've given you when I asked you to be a part of this."

"It's alright Shawn. I'm going home, I don't feel so good being out now."

Cory stood up and left without another word. Shawn could only watch before he turned back around in the seat.

* * *

Cory walked home with his mind going in eight different directions. He was starting to think that there was no point in trying to be cool. It just didn't seem to be for him. As he looked forward, he spied Topanga walking toward him.

"Cory? Are you okay?" she asked him.

He wanted to give her some sort of platitude but all he could only say, "No."

"What happened?"

"I went to Chubbie's with Linda on Friday. we were talking and the next thing I know, she kisses me. But then I ran into Stacy, turns out, she and Shawn broke up. And then Linda comes in, and it turns out, she likes Shawn more. She kissed me in the heat of the moment. But that's all it was."

Topanga heard the hurt in his voice as he went on to explain. "I thought that she liked me for me. That being myself was the thing that got her to like me. But it wasn't. Shawn's just that kind of guy who can be himself with anyone and he can have whoever he wants."

"That's not true Cory."

"How can it not be true? Everyone loves Shawn, but I'm just the geek hanging in his shadow."

"Cory, do you know why we kissed before?"

Cory flashed back to those times, in sixth grade, and the last few times they went out in the past number of months. The memories made the corners of his mouth lift before he frowned in confusion.

"It's because I know who you are. You're the boy with a big heart. You're not like the other guys because you always know who you are. Cory, these girls...they don't know what they want. They go for the guy who's got all the shiniest baubles or who does things that seem exciting but only get them into trouble. But you're different because you're not like that. You don't need girls who only like you for what you're not."

Cory looked at his friend and he was reminded of what he found so appealing about the Lawrence girl. She was always different from everyone else. At first, he didn't understand it. But he was beginning to see it. In that moment, he wanted to kiss her again. But he didn't. He simply smiled at her. She smiled back, and she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. As she walked away, Cory watched her. He laid a hand on the cheek she kissed and his smile grew bigger.

"I get it."

* * *

Author's note: I imagine some of you have questions about the direction I took this in. The biggest problem I always had with this episode was the direction it took when Cory saw Stacy in Chubbie's. By that point, he agreed to go along with Shawn's plan. He genuinely liked Linda. He wanted to help his friend. But when Linda showed up and accused him of going behind her back to steal another girl who liked Shawn, it came off really weird. In that moment, it seemed like she just had another change of heart and realized she liked Shawn more but then it turned into her accusing Cory of being like Shawn. Even weirder is that she didn't even question the idea of another girl liking Shawn and then they started competing over him until Cory laid out everything. It was kind of thing that clearly seemed to speak of how fickle the girls were but it didn't really touch on that idea much. It just made Cory and Shawn into idiots. I thought I'd do something different to show how the episode could've played up different angles. Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
